Una noche de locuras
by satou no ecchi
Summary: [ANTISAKURA][Narux...][Sakuxviejosverdes][NejixTen][ShikaxTema]...es bastante directo y realista: borracheras, amigos, amor,'sexo'xD...y todo eso, ya saben, la vida loca y desefrenada de adolescente...¿podrá un chico de 17 años asumir bien su paternidad?
1. Y así empezó la borrachera

**_Nabiki_: moshi-moshi... alóo 1,2,3 probandoo probandooo xD**

**_Hitomi_: no wei empieza ya xD**

**_Nabiki_: gomen xDDD bueh xD .. aki va nuestro fic.. comos unas _HATER'S SAKURA, ANTI-SAKURA_, com osea pero _ODIAMOS A SAKURA_,así q si a ustedes les gusta no lean... no nos hacemos responsables de q se sorprendan x las cosas q ponemos de ella...  
**  
Keys: 1.-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&: cambio de escena, etc...

2.- : cuando alguien hace una acción sin previo texto...me más o menos eso XD pero ahí ustedes nos entienden...

y si hay mas...pues no las pusimos y se nos olvidaron XD

**Una noche de locuras**

**Capitulo 1**

**Y así empezó la borrachera...**

By: Satou no ecchi

...Debí quedarme inconsciente o algo por el estilo por que ya no recordaba ni donde estaba, miré alrededor y me di cuenta de q era la el jardín de la casa de Sakura-chan, me pregunté que hacia yo ahí, y luego recordé queella hacia una fiesta por que se compro una casa nueva y quería inaugurarla , o,o creo q bebí demasiado, y pues aquí están las consecuencias, es primera vez que me excedo (N/a: no mientas! XD) y termino más cocido que la mierda...

cocido: es una forma de decir borracho XD

**Flash back**

-No crees que estas bebiendo demasiado? ¬.¬- me pregunto Neji (Sí, si fue a la fiesta! XD)

-No problem **-** le contesté – solo e bebido 2 litros de cerveza, 4 piscolas y 2 Vodka con sabor a naranja...además ya toy bastante grandecito ya Tengo 17 que más quieres ¬¬...

_piscola: pisco con cola XD (el nombre lo dice)_

-ÔÓ , no manches y a poco estas en pie ¬¬

-para que veas pues- dije poniéndome una mano en el pecho

Y así empezó la borrachera...

Creo que Neji se cansó de mis malos chistes y griteríos por demaces ya que un rato después me di cuenta de que no me había dicho nada más acto seguido levanto una ceja y se fue (U)

-aguafiestas ¬¬-murmuré- a esto le falta algo de animo...-OIGAN CHICOS!- grité mientras me subía a la barra

-OOU que se supone que va hacer?- se murmuró Ino

-espera...ojalá que no vaya a hacer lo que yo creo o/o- le dio como respuesta Tenten- (si! Ellas también estaban!)

Entonces comencé a sacarme mi camiseta lenta y sensualmente (¬ XD) luego comencé a bailar...seré sincero...yo, estaba haciendo TOPLESS, sí Topless, como cual bailarín de bar barato...

(N/a: ya saben por que el se veía muy atractivo ese dia: llevaba una camiseta negra manga corta, unos jeans apretados, su cabello estaba suelto y un poco mojado y le sale sangre por la nariz...)

- -U- sabia que no debía poner barra libre!–se gritóSakura

-AHHHHH!- grito Ino llevándose las manos a la cara

-ECCHI!- me gritó furiosa y apuntándome Tenten

(Inner Sakura: ahora que todos tienen la atención sobre el Toplero ¬¬, yo podré agarrarme con Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entonces yo en pleno acto, seductoramente esa persona se acerco y comenzó a bailar junto a mí; no pude distinguir muy bien quien era ya que comenzaba a ver borroso y a marearme, un rato después de bailar con esa persona fulana decidí recostarme en una sillón que estaba cerca de la pista de baila...yo ya no tenia ánimos de nada...solo quería vomitar...

-Vamos, si luces muy bien esta noche- me dijo tomándome de la mano ya que me había seguido hasta el sillón, esa voz retumbó en mi cabeza, no recordaba de quien era pero me parecía muy familiar...no podía ni ver su claro su rostro, pero me deje llevar; no por que quisiera si no por que yo ya no podía casi ni moverme.

Con mi escasa visión y claro por que sentí q me levantaban..pude ver como me llevaban a otra habitación un poco lejos de la sala..ya que el paisaje se tornaba oscuro o al menos eso era lo que yo notaba...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

UÛ como se supone que ligue con Sasuke-kun si no li puedo encontrar- dijo Sakura para sus adentros, entonces divisó al chico de melena oscura.

Ese dia el no se había esmerado mucho en su apariencia, pero aún así Sakura pensaba que se veía muy bien (XD); llevaba una polera azul oscura, y sobre ella una chaqueta negra que le hacia juego con los pantalones del mismo color (ósea imagínenselo era así como un look a lo Yuki Eiri XD)

Sakura decidió seguirlo ella no dejaría q nada impidiera que ese noche tuviera algo con Sasuke, pero entre tanta gente ella lo perdió de vista rápidamente

-¬¬ por qué te vas a lo oscurito Sasuke!- se preguntó curiosa- Y CON QUIEN IVAS! TOT, quien fue la que te sedujo y te tiene entre sus garras, AH NO, ESO NO!- dijo esta con llamas en los ojos- nadie me va robar a mi Sasukito!

(N/a: ¬¬ seguro es tuyo, BITCH)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sentí como me recostaban en una cama y me comenzaban a besar el cuello y me decían '' Te deseo desde hace mucho, y hoy, por fin te tengo...'' al mismo tiempo que me quitaban lo que me quedaba de ropa (ósea solo los pantalones XD) '' Te aré mío'' me dijo al oído luego me lo lamió. El se dio cuenta de que yo llevaba calzoncillos largos (XD) y me preguntó:

-ÔÓ, por qué llevas eso puesto? U¬¬

- y yo instintivamente le respondí: ''...es que a Hinata le gustan...''- luego sonreí

(N/a: ECCHI!)

-espera...esa voz...esa voz¿dónde la he escuchado antes, entonces recordé:

''...Usuratonkashi...''

-KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!- grité reaccionando ...ejem...antes de q ese, cof cof, gay me violara...mmmmm!- ERA SASUKE! PERO COMO NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES! X-X OoO me di cuenta de que realmente estaba COCIDO, demo... si el me odiaba, el mi mejor enemigo-amigo, nos odiábamos o al menos eso era lo que yo creía, demo...EL ME DESEABA? O/Ô, desde hace cuanto?..tenia muchas preguntas pero la más importante era: como?. Pero como el...que me odiaba y me despreciaba con todo su ser y que no había dia de mi vida desde que lo conocí que no me dijera "baka" o mirara con su cara de sabelotodo y me dijera "usuratonkashi" ... sin darme cuenta Sasuke se había enamorado de mi...(N/a: QUERIA PURO DARTE COMO BOX!- Naruto: ¬¬ podrías dejar de meterte en la historia?...) rápidamente antes de que yo pudiera siquiera levantarme, ahí estaba ella, frente a la puerta.

-NO SASUKE-KUN, FOLLAME A MI! T-T - ...pero como, que haces con Naruto! Y en esa cama! Y a medio vestir! O/Ó- le pregunto preocupada y triste la pelirosa, era como una mezcla de las 2, no sabia cual

-Sakura...- respondió Sasuke

yo aproveché ese pequeño lapso para ponerme mi ''ropa'', luego salí por la puerta corriendo, pero no pude resistirme a escuchar a la conversación entre Sakura-chan y Sasuke ya q esta ultima lo había detenido cuando había tratado de ir por mi..

-NA----había gritado este

-Naruto, vete de mi casa!- respondió ella-nande- preguntó Sakura interrumpiéndolo con los ojos vidriosos

Sasuke solo levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana (si...había una ventana...)

-acéptalo...Sakura- el muchacho dijo esto ultimo entrecortado como si no quisiera decirlo (N/a: XD igual no quería decirlo pero yo lo obligo x3)- disculpa pero debo ir por mi... dicho esto Sasuke se fue...

vi a Sasuke, que se dirigía hacia la puerta así que yo salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, pasé por entremedio de unas personas q estaban bailando no me di cuenta, ya que estaba prácticamente ciego (gomen nasai gente fulanita), pero como estaba cocido solo alcancé a llegar al jardín trasero de Sakura corrí por entre unos arbustos...y ya no recuerdo nada más x-x

**Fin Flash Back**

**-**creo que sí, seguramente me quedé inconsciente por que todavía estoy aquí -.-...nani? pase la noche entre los arbustos? –se preguntó Naruto- pos...no recuerdo nada más Naruto comienza a reírse psicóticamente (OO-U)- pero weno puedo pasar todo el santo dia aquí...qué hora será?; huy! Deben ser como pasado de las 9 por que el sol ya me dio en todos los ojos-dijo-¡NO VEO! - Naruto entrecierra los ojos por el sol taiyou no baka- dijo este mientras se levantaba pero enseguida perdió el equilibrio- AH! MI CABEZA! PARECE TENGO MIGRAÑA! X-X KUSOOOOOOOOOO!

(N/a: jaja! La CAÑA! x3)

_Caña: es el dolor de cabeza que te da al otro dia de una fiesta si tomas mucho XD_

En un segundo intento por levantarse, el kitsune trató de afirmarse con una rama de un arbusto cercano, pero repentinamente alguien abrió el ventanal de la casa, haciendo que de un susto, Naruto cayera al piso nuevamente...

-Pero que MIER... Sakura-chan! n0n que haces aquí tan temprano?-dijo el chico nerviosamente, tratando de disimular la confusión y culpa que sentía en ese momento (N/a: recuerden q Sasuke trata de follarselo! xD!).

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas mientras recordaba lo que había pasado en la noche anterior...

-no te dije q te fueras! Ah ? ayer te dije te fueras de mi casa!-le gritó la chica desesperada, mientras le daba una patada en la parte baja a Naruto, que aún seguía en el piso.

-AAaAAaAHHhhhHJjJJKKkKKkk, KUSOOOOOOOO,**MIS TAMAGOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS**! X0x, Sakura-chan! eres una maldita peerrr...!-Sakura se volteo al oír las palabras que había dicho el chico-peeerrrr...sona muy valienteeeò0Ó!-

_**Continuará...**_

Hitomi: XD weno este es el primer capitulo de nuestro súper fic como Satou no ecchi: Hitomi y Nabiki- Nabiki y Hitomi ósea somos las pervertidas de azúcar, y q dejen review esperamos que les guste y q no nos maten x q algunos personajes están muy OOC y por las excesivas groserías que vendrán...pero seamos sinceros¿ a quién lo le gusta ver a Naruto diciendo groserías? O ¿quien no ama a las groserías? XD..y que no nos dejen flames XD y lo advertimos, le daremos muchas patadas en el culo a Sakura-bitch x3 MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!. em si estamos locas XD...larala...

Nabiki: Bueno ya están advertidos, somos unas ANTI-SAKURA así q si no estas de acuerdo con lo q nosotras escribimos, no mames y no leas ¬¬ xD! Nah q pesada io...Todos los elogios van para Hitomi, q escribió como en 97 porciento del fic xDD (Nabiki no anda inspirada Oo)...oigaaaan kizas tomorrow suba el cap de mi fic "mia" xDDD asi q manden review aki y alla si lo ven xD

matta ne!U mande review onegaaai


	2. TE LIGO SÍ O SÍ!

**Hitomi: **

**ya...gomen por la espera, es que tanto trabajo y escuela no me daba el tiempo, pero ahora como podrán ver me HICE un espacio pa continuar esto, y es que ya me sentía culpable de haberlo dejao votao desde el año pasao llevo, como 5 meses sin escribir, y que como dije, no tenia tiempo, me llene de telarañas de nuevo, la verdad este capitulo lo hice con el reloj en contra, por eso notaran que la historia no avanza mucho, pero trataré de no quedarme estancada en lo mismo como por tres capítulos como las teleseries mexicanas (xD nadie me lo niega, es cierto), además ando corta de imaginación (hasta escribir esto me está costando xD) también quiero decirles que amarrare a Nabiki a trabajos forzados (ya sabí Nabiki, te estoy hablando a vo xD) pa que me ayude a superar mi falta de imaginación xDD y pa ke escriba algo (y en que me ayuda amarrarla a trabajos forzados contra mi falta de imaginación, la verdad no sé, pero me gusta como suena la palabra ESCLAVO xDDDD) asi ke desde ahora tratare de escribir más seguido, ya...no les kito mas tiempo por ke se que los estoy lateando...**

**...weno sin mas preámbulos ...**

**ANUNCIO:**

**NOS DIMOS CUENTA DE QUE MUCHA GENTE CREE QUE ESTE FIC ES SASUNARU O NARUSASU COMO QUIERAN, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE YO ESTOY EN CONTRA DE ESE YAOI U-Ú SE QUE PERDEREMOS LECTORES A CAUSA DE ESTO, PERO, ACEPTENLO! xD NARUTO NO ES GAY! SASUKE SI! XDDDD ASI QUE HACEMOS EL ANUNCIO DESDE AHORA PA QUE DESPUES NO SALGAN CON QUE LOS ENGAÑAMOS ¬¬ xD**

**KEYS:**

**1.-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&: cambio de escena, o cuando pasa algo de tiempo y etc xDD...**

**(nos dimos cuenta de ke no leyó los símbolos ke pusimos en la segunda key así ke lo cambiaremos pa ver si lo lee ahora xDDD)**

**2.--: efectos especiales y acciones repentinas o-O**

**3. ( ) : pensamientos de los personajes o aclaraciones **

**Una noche de locuras**

**by: Satou no ecchi (…)**

**Capitulo 2:**

**TE LIGO SÍ O SÍ!**

-VETE DE MI CASA, NO TE QUIERO VER NUNCA MÁS!-gritaba Sakura mientras le tiraba lo que encontraba a Naruto que corría despavorido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-por fin me escape de Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto entre bocanadas de aire-

(N/a: VAMOS! òOó INSULTALA!)

-o--o e?-dijo al darse cuenta de que ya estaba en la parada del autobús- Uñ-ñ, debí haber corrido mucho...o-o, O! el autobús!- dijo subiendo a este-

-eeeeeeeeeepa ¬¬ adonde vai wn?- le dijo el chofer poniéndole la mano a la mitad de la cara- paga po', barsa ¬¬-

Barsa: aprovechado (seh, les traemos de regreso el diccionario para los que no son chilenos xD)

-ñ-ñ em...-dijo Naruto mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón-WTF!-exclamo al darse cuenta de que el bolsillo se le había roto.

(N/a: se le calló lo poco y nada de dinero que tenia xDDDDDD)

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TTOTT MI DINEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritaba mientras el chofer lo mirada enojado-

-ÒÓ...

-ñ--ñU...

-òOó NO HAY DINERO; NO HAY VIAJE!- dijo el chofer mientras le pegaba una P.L.R. NO JUTSU (eee inventaa por mi esa técnica xD es a too ritmo xDD)

P.L.R.: Patada en La Ra...(xDDD vo caxai)

(N/a: y de trasero nomás a la calle...huy...O¬O KIEN FUERA CALLE! xD)

-TOT MI DINERO!...OwO' chachan! (la mente de Naruto se iluminó xD)

tengo una idea! MUAJAJAJAJA!- dijo poniendo cara de pervertido y riendo psicoticamente-OIROKE NO JUTSU, quien me lleva?- dijo ''el chico'' levantando el dedo pulgar y mostrando una pierna en la mitad de la pista para autos-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

media horas después...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-MALDTIOS PUTOS! òOó POR QUÉ NO PASA NADIE!...-Naruto dejo de gritar al notar que un puntito (xD) venia desde lo lejos- o.o quien viene ahí?...que mier...HINATA! O- le gritaba feliz Naruto alzando la mano y dejando la transformación

-NA-NARUTO-KUN! O/O-dijo ella parando en seco su BICICLETA-

(N/a: que quieren? Hinata en una MOTO, no lo creo xD...)

-QUE BUENA SUERTE, HINATA!; ME HAZ SALVADO, apuesto a que tu si me haces un favor, verdad?- dijo el con una gran sonrisa y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la chica-

-Na-Naruto, yo...-tartamudeaba al sentir su mano-cla-claro Naruto-kun...-respondió-

-necesito...que...-decía mientras se ponía serio y acercaba su cara a la de Hinata-...me lleves a mi casa- dijo mirando feliz el pequeño asiento que había en la parte trasera de la bicicleta de ella-

-es que, Naruto-kun, yo no creo que tu...-dijo la chica mirando el mismo-

-NO TE PREOCUPES! O- dijo el sentándose detrás de Hinata- por favor...llévame, enserio...-acto seguido la abrazó por la cintura y cargo totalmente su cuerpo en la espalda de ella. Hinata se estremeció al sentir el pecho de Naruto en su espalda, la hacia sentir tan bien...sentir su cuerpo tan junto al de ella...era tan cálido...

-anooooo...segura que puedes pedalear conmigo a cuestas? o-o- le dijo el mirando sus piernas-

(N/a: oigan! xD no piensen mal es que las miraba por que las veía que eran tan delgaditas...)

-sí, seguro Naruto-kun-le respondió-

Ya no quería mostrarse débil ante el. Ella sabia que la miraba de esa forma y no quería que lo siguiera haciendo. Hinata enseguida comenzó a pedalear.

Al sentir la brisa fresca de la mañana en su rostro Naruto gritó:

-QUE BIEN, ME ENCANTA ESTO, me ayuda a pasar algo la caña O- levantando los brazos y haciendo escándalo-

(N/a: que como que no se calló, ah...no sé xD)

(--musiquita--en mi biciiiiii, por la ciclo vía, feliz yo voy, eeeeeen mi biciiiii, feliz estoy, en mi biciiiiiiii, yo voy, en mi biciiii feliz estoy, eeeen mi biciiiiiii...(xD...esperate o-o...se puede poner un paréntesis dentro de otro paréntesis...eeeee, me importa? xD))

(N/a: ya se me fue la imaginación así que hagámosla corta xDDD)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-bue, aquí es-dijo Naruto parándose- muchas gracias, Hinata- le dijo con una linda y cálida sonrisa en su rostro.- etto...que tal si...no sé, pasas y estamos un rato juntos-dijo el un poco inseguro de su propuesta-Hinata al escuchar esas palabras no sabia que decir. Quería estar con él, claro, pero que tal si el...

(N/a:''mente de alcantarillaaaaaaaaaaa''...)

-es que...-dijo el llevando su mano a su nuca- a pesar de vivir con tanta gente (es que vive en una pensión xD) no hablo con nadie más que mi vecino; Koko (el nombre original, es mas maricona la wea xD, súper creativo xDD) pero el está de viaje, así que...podrías hacerme compañía por un rato, no Hinata?-

Dejando su timidez y desconfianza respondió-claro-dijo ella

Con la bicicleta olvidada afuera Naruto y Hinata ya se encontraban frente a la puerta del departamento del chico, en el momento en que este cerro la puerta con ellos dos dentro se puedo escuchar:

--Música--

ME SIENTO TAN SOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

QUIERO DEVORARTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

Hinata miró con desconfianza a Naruto y este le dijo-es...la radio de mi vecina de en frente U, es que...le gusta el reggaeton...

...''esa canción...Naruto-kun...me mira tan extrañamente...tendrá malas intenciones?...''- se preguntaba-Hinata un poco extrañada enseguida comenzó a observar el departamento de Naruto...la cama no estaba hecha, habían envases de ramen votados, platos sin lavar, basura en el piso, ropa tirada por todos lados (sí, también había interior...como pa babear xD) incluso había una pila de cartas con una nota:

Sin pagar-decía

-te preguntarás, como vivo? U-Hinata al parecer no escucho lo que había dicho Naruto ya que comenzó a recoger y ordenar todo-Hi-hinata, gracias, pero...-dijo el acercándose a ella y tomando lo que llevaba a la basura-no tienes que hacer esto, no te preocupes

-pero...es que yo quiero hacerlo...

Naruto la miro mientras esta seguía ordenando, el fue hacia el cubo de la basura y voto lo que llevaba

-que wea, no tengo nada con que agradecerle...-pensó mirando a la ''despensa'' y abriéndola-ÒO...solo hay un té- pensó tomándolo- eh, Hinata quieres...té? U

-o.o...sí, gracias -respondió ella-

-bueno, espera a que esté el agua-dijo poniendo el hervidor- yo iré a bañarme, a ver si con eso me relajo...-Naruto sonrió y entró al baño-(la wea pervertiaaaaa xDD)

-l/l

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

5 minutos después...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto al salir del baño notó que el hervidor estaba echando ''humito'', enseguida corrió a apagarlo y servir el té a Hinata (seeh...está con toalla xD mostrando su pecho sexy y wea xD)

-es de bolsa...disculpa, pero es que no eh ido de compras...-dijo

entregándoselo.

Hinata tomó la taza y lo probó enseguida, en ese momento sintió el liquido hirviendo tocar su boca y como auto reflejo de torpeza soltó la taza dejándola caer sobre la parte ''noble'' de Naruto.

Él, al sentir el mas mínimo contacto del té en su cuerpo, y en especial en "esa parte", gritó fuertemente y al tratar que el liquido no siguiera quemándolo, de un torpe movimiento suyo hizo que la toalla que tenia en la cadera terminara en suelo, la pobre Hinata al percatarse de como había terminado el accidente, se tapó rápidamente los ojos y se dio vuelta; luego de unos segundos, sintió un pequeño hilo de un tibio liquido que se deslizaba por su nariz.

Al sentir como la sangre le corría por sus labios y su mentón, cayó desmayada en el suelo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

SAKURA'S JOB

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-VETE DE MI CASA, NO TE QUIERO VER NUNCA MÁS!-gritaba Sakura mientras le tiraba lo que encontraba a Naruto que corría despavorido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura se dejo caer cuestionándose por lo de la noche anterior...

-POR QUÉ SASUKE-KUN, POR QUÉ! TOT-se gritaba mientras sus lagrimas caían al suelo, pero unos segundos después paró de llorar en seco y se levantó del suelo-NO! Debo ser fuerte! Voy a conquistar a Sasuke-kun! SEA COMO SEA, PUTA MADRE!...pero...como? TOT! volvimos a lo mismo! T-T..ya se! Voy a hacerle caso a ese libro que leí!...

''...a los hombres se le conquista por el estomago, físico, o, el camino fácil, DINERO...''

-pero...ya recuerdo...tuvieron que explicármelo después de leerlo... &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-bueno, a trabajar! O!-dijo Sakura que se encontraba en la cocina preparando un pastel enorme- ahora solo queda llevárselo a mi Sasuke-kun (ya te dije en el capitulo anterior que no era tuyo! Ò-ó)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

--Din-Don--sonó el timbre

- quien será el que me vino a wear...QUE NO VEN QUE ESTOY CON LA DEPRE POR LA----gritó Sasuke al abrir la puerta de su casa-

-Ohayou, querido Sasuke-kun!- le dijo Sakura mientras entraba a su casa rápidamente con el pastel en sus manos-

-Sakura! Ò- que haces aquí! Además...QUIEN TE DEJÓ ENTRAR!

-te traje un regalo Sasuke-kun-dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo de no se adonde con el que partía un pedazo de pastel y lo ponía frente a la boca de Sasuke-vamos Sasuke-kun, come --

''InnerSakura: SHANNARO! hasta este puto pastel logra estar mas cerca de la boca de Sasuke-kun que yo! ÒÓ''

-aleja esa cosa de mi!-dijo él saltando al techo-VETE DE MI CASA! O NO RESPONDO! òOó

-pero...Sasuke-kun..por que no quieres probar mi pastel, si lo hice con todo mi amor para ti

-POR QUE NO ME GUSTAN LOS PASTELES Y TAMPOCO ME GUSTAS TÚ, así que lárgate!

-no! No me pienso ir hasta que pruebes mi pastel! ÒÓ

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

3 horas después...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-maldición, Sakura! Te dicen que te vayas!

-que no me voy esguarro mal nacido, digo Sasuke-kun T-T si...pruebas mi pastel..te..te prometo que nunca más me veras la rosada cara en toda la vida ;oo;...

-de veras? ¬¬ quiere decir que no volveré a ver tu jodida cara nunca más? ¬¬ òó

-sí, Sasuke-kun, te lo prometo ;oo;

''InnerSakura: crees que estoy para los mandados? ¬¬ por supuesto que me volverás a ver, te seguiré para todos lados! ÒÓ y más encima ya instalé cámaras por toa tu casa! --risa sicótica--...''

-Está bien, pero de todas maneras, no creo en ti oó, ''si sirve para librarme de esta puta rosa por un tiempo bien valerá la pena òó''-pensó Sasuke- mientras con el dolor de su alma probaba al pastel de Sakura-

-Ves Sasuke-kun! o no era tan difícil!

-ESTA COSA TIENE VENENO!-dijo el retorciéndose en el suelo- xOX me muero! Es lo peor que eh probado en mi vida!...solo me queda decir...antes de morir...que te jodas y te vallas! xx

-pero Sasuke-ku----

-QUE TE VALLAS!-dijo parándose y echándola de su casa-

-Sasuke-kun! no! Por favor!-le gritaba golpeando la puerta pero nadie respondía, solo se escuchaban muchos ruidos raros y arcadas desesperadas...-PUES NO ME RENDIRÉ TAN FACÍL! ÒÓ A ESTE CHICO ME LO LIGO SÍ O SÍ!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al otro día...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-estoy muerto...que no ven que no puedo trabajar con esta depresión horrible que tengo! T.T-decia el chico sacando la llave de su casa y colocándola en la cerradura, cuando ya estuvo dentro abrió la puerta y la cerro cargándose en ella, se quito los zapatos-arrojándolos en cualquier lado-y la polera, pero notó algo extraño en su casa...seria el apestoso y fuerte olor a flor, no, no era lo suficientemente atento...el cabello rosa en el suelo, no, no lo vio por que le daba flojera mirar abajo, la ropa interior de mujer en la silla del comedor, bueno...esa...sí, si la vio, pero era muy parecida a la que el llevaba en la fiesta de Sakura así que no notó la diferencia, pero...no era eso...era algo... especial...en el ambiente...había...una sensación...muy extraña...de pronto todas las luces de su casa se apagaron y una canción comenzaba a sonar...

--efectos musicales--

''chananananana chananananana chananananana chananananana--you can leave you head on...'' (pues la verdad me e inventado la letra, según mi Inglés disléxico algo así dice, y es que no se me el lyric x y el pedacito que yo puse... traducido no dice naa muy coherente UU )

-pero que mierda…-se cuestionaba el chico mirando a todos lados de pronto una figura femenina-bastante cuadrada y plana-(confírmese en el ending ryuusei xD) comenzaba a salir de la otra habitación con poca ropa y bailando ''sensualmente?''...de pronto se dio vuelta y Sasuke al verla corrió despavorido gritando al baño

-NO PUEDO CREER TODO ESTO! TxT-dijo mordiéndose las uñas ( hhhmmm).En ese momento Sasuke escucho como tocaban desenfrenadamente la puerta-

Sí, ¬¬ era ella, Sakura, a medio vestir la que tocaba la puerta en ese momento

-SASUKE-KUN! O ABRE!...¬w¬ ya entendí lo que quieres...lo quieres dentro del baño, en un lugar tan estrecho (el baño de sasuke...era muy chico xD)

-ALEJATE DE MI! VETE DE MI CASA YA TE LO DIJE, NO TIENES CARNE NI PARA UN WANTAN! O (o como se escriba esa cuestión, la fritanga shina xD) ADEMÁS TU YA DEBERÍAS SABER MI CONDICIÓN/

-pero, Sasuke-kun, hasta le pedi el kamasutra prestado a Shikamaru! (waaaaa xD anécdota personal...)

-''quizás como lo chantajeó para que se lo prestara''-pensaba Sasuke-

-VAMOS SASUKE-KUN! ¬w¬ abremeeeee...VAMOS ABREME! ÒÓ...ME VAS A ABRIR O NO! òOó...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

media hora después...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- O ABAJO!-dijo Sakura golpeando la puerta con su puño; la que se desplomó enseguida-AHORA SI YA TE FOLLA---oo --efectos de viento--SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUN! O l'l'l'l'l- dijo esta al observar que Sasuke no estaba en el baño, si no en su lugar algo escrito en el espejo con labial (de donde sacó Sasuke el labial!) y la ventana abierta, obviamente, Sasuke había huido por ahí...

''XUMASCALO ZORRA ROSADA!''

sasuke

-PERO SASUKE-KUN, YO QUE TE IBA DAR UNA NOCHE DE PASIÓOOOOON TOT...

Sakura salió tristemente de la casa, con la cabeza gacha, y sin...mucha ropa...lo que lo hacia parecer una golfa (más todavía xD) (lenguaje sofisticado es te xD)...caminó en cualquier dirección unos 15 minutos, y luego comenzó a escuchar gritos como :''quítate la ropa'' ''vamos, ven aquí'' ''ven nena'', muchas risas, y como si chocarán grandes piezas de vidrio, eso la llevo a mirar otra cosa que fuera el piso, notó que estaba pasando al lado de un bar, en el justamente venían saliendo un grupo de unos 5 hombres

-tengo 300 lucas- le dijo uno de ellos. Ella no sabia a lo que el hombre se refería (yo creo que la mayoría no lo va a entender xD...) a lo que respondió otra mujer que salió de la nada, con una falda muy corta, y ropa muy apegada al cuerpo y excesivamente maquillada.

-para mí, es suficiente, después de todo, este es mi TRABAJO- respondió la mujer acercándose al hombre

-Ya ves, te haz conseguido una buena prosti...-le dijo uno de los otros hombres que estaban ahí-

en ese momento Sakura recordó lo que decía el libro:

''**...a los hombres se le conquista por el estomago, físico, o, el camino fácil, DINERO...DINERO...DINERO...DINEROOOOOOOO! Ò-Ó QUE NO ENTIENDES CON UNA SOLA VEZ!''**

InnerSakura: 300! SHANNARO! YO TAMBIEN QUIERO GANAR TANTO COMO ESA MUJER! O ella...dijo que estaba trabajando...entonces...YO TAMBIEN QUIERO TRABAJAR EN LO MISMO! DEBO CONQUISTAR A SASUKE-KUN COMO SEA! O ...me pregunto...que clase de trabajo tiene o.o...pero ya veo que trabaja para las personas, ya que le está ayudando a ese hombre a entrar a un hostal...debe ser muy fácil, sí, de seguro es un tipo de asistente social o algo así...yo también seré asistente social como ella! O ...pero me pregunto...por qué esa ropa?...

–CAP 100porciento BY HITOMI >->UUUU-


End file.
